


Eddie's Best Friend

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak can't stand Richie Tozier: he's crude, annoying, and just not funny a lot of the time. But you know what? He wouldn't have it any other way either.Oneshot/drabble





	Eddie's Best Friend

Eddie and Richie didn’t get along sometimes. Did he say sometimes? More like all the time. Right now was one of those times.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Eds,” Richie muttered. He was trying to get him to do something stupid and for once Eddie wasn’t having it.

“Eat shit, Trashmouth!”

Richie walked away backwards, waving his middle fingers with a huge grin.

When he was gone, Stan Uris sighed. “Literally why do you hang out with him.”

Eddie was quiet for a long moment. Then… “…he’s my best friend,” he said softly.

Wow. He wasn’t surprised.


End file.
